


Higher Love

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Snowfire needed some love. Of a higher level.
Kudos: 1





	Higher Love

He watches carrier sing and dance. He loves seeing creators happy and full of love. Carrier never sings outside of the quarters. He doesn’t know why, Carrier sounds good. Carrier sings a song about love being higher and wanting it brought. Smiling, he knows what to do. The humans have something able to hold messages on the walls. 

Hours later, Will frowns as he looks at the wall. When he got the message of someone stealing post it notes, he laughed until he learned all of their inventory of post its were gone. The only clue that was left was a single post it with Cybertronian glyphs and then a single English word scribbled in. “Love”. Right now, he’s looking at another post it stuck human height with the exact same message. He looks farther down the hall and another pink post it is stuck there. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the base:

“Sire, I need your help,” he glances up to sire sitting at the desk. Blue optics glance down at him. 

“Yes, Raidion,” Sire says picking him up and setting him on the desk. 

“I am only so high, and carrier is so tall, and you are giant, I need your help in bringing carrier higher love,” he shows sire the message on the blue sticky paper. Sire smiles, optics shimmering. 

“I think we can manage that,” Sire says. 

“Great,” he smiles pointing down at the floor where his other sticky paper messages are in crates. Sire laughs before pressing a kiss to his helm.

Hours later, Will stares at the thirty two foot high post it note. A bot stole the post its. What does an Autobot need with that many post its? It has to be those twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Has to be. But how did they get it as high as Optimus’ head?

Meanwhile in the quarters district:

He giggles as he slaps the sticky paper on the wall as he stands on sire’s servo as sire reaches as high as he can. Carrier will be so happy with the higher love he brought. 

“So you’re the one leaving all those,” Sunstreaker smirks behind sire. He giggles. 

“Sunny help, have to go higher,” he squeals. Sire laughs setting him on the ground. 

“Up ya get, little bandit,” Sunny says picking him up and sire kneels on the ground. He squeals louder as Sunny climbs onto sire’s shoulders. Higher indeed. 

Hours later, Will’s mouth drops as he sees the blue post its fifty some feet up. The mech keeps growing. Before long there’s going to be post its on the ceiling. That’s a hundred fifty feet up. No mech is that tall and they don’t have seekers. 

Meanwhile farther into the base:

“We need higher,” he whines as he slaps the sticky paper on the wall as high as Sunny can reach holding him up. 

“We need reinforcements,” Sunny says. Moments later Rainflare steps around the corner. Rain’s wings flick as he looks up to see him beaming down at Rainy. 

“Rainy help me bring higher love,” he points up. The highest love could go. Rain laughs, transforming and hovering beside Sunny. Sunny sets him on Rainy’s frame and he slaps the colorful sticky paper up as they rise. 

Hours later, Will stares up at the ceiling. Pink, blue, yellow, green, orange, purple and white litter the ceiling. One of the colors flutters down and he walks to where it fell. “Love”

A door down the hall opens, the white and blue Decepticon steps out with the sparkling in his arms. The Decepticon rarely is seen out and only in the presence of Optimus or the sparkling. Cute, happy sounding chirps come from the small Cybertronian. He watches the sparkling wave his arms around before pointing out a post it on the wall. The Decepticon steps up to it. He frowns when the mech, Snowfire speaks in Cybertronian before smiling and laughing. His jaw drops at the laugh. Never before has he heard a laugh from a Decepticon pure and happy sounding. The sparkling points to the ceiling. The laugh loudens and Optimus’ laugh comes behind them. 

Optimus speaks in Cybertronian before plucking the sparkling from Snowfire who jumps into the air and flies up to the ceiling to grab one of the post its. 

He watches Carrier fly up and then land. Blue sticky paper in servo. 

“I will treasure this higher love you brought me, my little Raidion,” Carrier smiles and kisses his helm.


End file.
